True Evil
by crazystick
Summary: This is a sequel to Highschool Evil, by C.O.M. Wilson, written with permission. Bonnie's thought she got away with her crime. She thought wrong.


Kim Possible isn't mine so Disney don't sue the crap out of me.

Bonnie sat in her cell. It was quite comfortable as high security mental hospitals went. She was recieving treatment for her "issues." She just couldn't stand it, highschool evil? She sure showed little miss perfect and her chump boyfriend, not only did she kill them both, she'd gotten away with it. The only reason she wasn't in the state pen was her family pleaded with the state and convinced a judge, as well as several state appointed psychologists that she was mentally unfit to stand trial. Suckers. So she was consigned to a state institution.

The sound of the cart meant that is was time for lunch. She hoped it was that cute orderly, not that creepy bastard, Finnigan.

"Lunch time, Miss Rockwaller." Sean said taking her tray in.

"You again, Finnigan?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"You creep Joel out. So we traded. Eat up, it's getting cold." he said simply.

"Whatever. Who cooks this stuff, anyway?" she said digging into her food.

"It's better than prison food." Sean shrugged.

"Why are you still here?"

"You know the rules. I have to collect your dishes when you're done. No sneaking silverware and all that crap." Sean said with a tight smile.

"Wha? I don't feel so good....." Bonnie said as her vision blurred.

"That would be because I drugged your food." Sean said his smile broadening as Bonnie fell face first into the remainder of her lunch.

Sean picked her up and carried her into the hall, where he unceremoniously dumped her into a laundry cart. Then he nonchalantly wheeled the cart down the hall.

Bonnie's eyes opened groggily, it reminded her of the time she'd stolen some of her mother's valium. She tried to move and realized to her horror she was strapped to a table. The room was dark with a single lamp illuminating the table.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out into the darkness.

"Oh, you're awake, good." a male voice she didn't recognize said.

"Who are you? Let me go. My family will fuck your life up!" she said struggling. The voice gave a bitter laugh.

"Your family _already_ fucked my life up." The voice said lighting a cigarette, briefly illuminating the face of a short round figured man.

"Who are you? What, are you going to rape me?" Bonnie said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that pretty." the man said exhaling blueish smoke, making Bonnie cough.

"What do you want? Money? A job with my dad's company?" Bonnie asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Can you give me my son back?"

Bonnie stared eyes wide.

"Didn't think so...." The man said sadly stepping into the light cradling a framed picture of Ron Stoppable.

"Oh god." Bonnie said her breath catching in her throat.

"God can't hear you now. You see my son had this problem, people had a hard time remembering his name." The man said shattering the glass front of the picture, and picking up a large shard.

"No, please." Bonnie pleaded.

"Did Ronald beg before you killed him?"

"What?"

"ANSWER ME!" the man said gripping the large shard of glass.

"No, he took two bullets to save some loser." Bonnie whimpered.

"I knew my boy wasn't a coward, and now, I'm going to see to it you never forget my son!" the man exclaimed carving Ron's name into the side of Bonnie's leg as she screamed in agony. When the man was finished, he walked away crying.

Bonnie's leg burned as she heard another voice in the darkness and the click of a pocket tape recorder.

"Subject is a caucasian female, Approximately five feet six inches in height. Weighing one hundred and twenty, no, forty pounds. Light brown hair and blue eyes. Bonnie Rockwaller. " A female voice Bonnie did recognize through the haze of pain in her leg.

"M-mrs. Possible?" Bonnie whimpered.

"_Doctor Possible_, I didn't go through eight years of medical school to be call mrs. thank you very much." She said, stepping into the light, scalpel in hand. Bonnie's eye went wide.

"Oh dear, it would appear my bedside manner has atrophied since the incident." Anne said hiding the scalpel behind her back comicly. She drew a syringe from a pocket with the other hand.

"I bet you thought you could get away with murder. Didn't you young lady?" Anne asked in a mockingly motherly tone.

Bonnie was silent eyes wide in terror.

"Well? I'm_ waiting _young lady. That smug smile you gave me when they hauled you away would suggest that you did."

Bonnie's eyelids felt heavy.

"Oh dear you're going into shock. Ronald's father did a number on your leg, didn't he? Well I have just the thing for that." Anne said sticking the syringe into her neck and depressing the plunger. Bonnie's eyes flew open.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just say I have an arrangement with the doctor who over sees the controlled substances cabinet at the hospital. Now as I was saying. Did you honestly think you could get away with murder?"

"Yeah I did." Bonnie said despite herself.

"So, how many guys did you have to blow to get that gun anyway?" Anne asked malice creeping into her voice.

"It was my dad's." Bonnie replied.

"Oh dear, it's all becoming clear now." Anne said turning and walking away.

"Hey check it out. This is what evil is supposed to look like." Another female voice mocked from the darkness.

"Fuck you." Bonnie said trying, rather unconvincingly, to sound unafraid.

"How's that stimulant cocktail treatin' ya?" The green skinned woman asked, stepping into the light.

"You're green." Bonnie said not quite believeing her eyes.

"And you're retarded, but hey as much as it sickens me to admit this, you and I have something in common, ya see you and me were Kim's arch enemies. I pulled it off much more stylishly than you. Then again I didn't need a gun."

"But I got the job done." Bonnie sneered.

"Ron Stoppable." The woman read off Bonnie's leg.

"That's bleedin' all over the place, let me cauterize that for ya." the woman said as her hand blazed with green fire, and pressed it to Bonnie's leg causing the young woman to scream again, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, someone else has a bone to pick with you. Later sweetie." the green woman said departing into the darkness.

Then there was silence. Bonnie trembled in her bonds. She swore to god if she got out of this she'd go to prison, become a nun, whatever it took. Then she heard it. Who ever it was they were walking slowly with a shuffling gait.

"Hello, Bonnie." a voice said in a flat electronic monotone.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Bonnie whimpered pitifully.

"Payback's a bitch and so am I." The electronic monotone replied.

"How about you stop hiding and come out where I can see you." Bonnie spat.

"Are you sure?" The electronic monotone asked.

"Yeah gimmie your best shot." Bonnie said.

"Suit yourself." Kim said stepping into the light, leaning heavily on a cane, and an electronic voice box pressed to her throat.

"I KILLED YOU!" Bonnie screamed in horror.

"You shot me in the leg, and then the throat, and you still couldn't do the job." Kim's lips moved but that flat electronic monotone was all that remained of her voice.

"You've been my inspiration, Bonnie. Learning to walk again, talk again, knowing that if I gave up you would have won. Face it bitch, you're still **highschool evil**, any retard can pick up a gun and go on a killing spree." Kim mocked with a sadistic grin.

"Kim, I don't wanna die." Bonnie begged.

"I didn't want to bury my best friend. We're even." Kim replied, as Anne walked up with a bone saw whirring, Mr and Mrs Stoppable right behind her

"She's all yours." Kim said as she hobbled off into the darkness.

Bonnie didn't stop screaming for quite some time.

-fin


End file.
